Enemies
Description Enemies '''are NPC's that try to stop heisters from completing objective to escape. Most enemies try to stop heisters by shooting them but they can do other things to stop you such as disabling drills, taking away bags, or use other attacks then guns. There are lots of different enemies in Notoriety, most appear when louding a heist. Here are the all the enemies. '''Guards Guards '''are the NPC's that are already at the area and they will patrol until they suspect and a robber and try to call the police. Sometimes, they can take out their unsuppressed weapon and fire it at you, pretty much ruining stealth unless your team is fast and uses ECM Jammers. There are 9 variants of guards. '''BrickTech Security Guards: * Appears on almost every heist * Carries a G17 (On Downtown Bank, they carry the FiveSeven) * Convertible * Cannot Melee * Uses pagers Club Thugs: * Appears on Nightclub * Carries a G18 or an AKS-74U * Not convertible * Cannot Melee * Doesn't not use pagers * When a guard is killed, replacement guards will spawn in. * Attacks both police and the player (doesn't attack it's own kind) Thugs: * Appears on Cook Off * Carries a MP5K * Not convertible * Cannot Melee * Unknown if it uses pagers * Attacks both police and the player (doesn't attack it's own kind) Casino Security: * Appears on Golden Mask Casino * Carries a G17 * Convertible * Cannot Melee * Uses pagers Elves: * Appears on Gift Factory * Carries a G17 * Not convertible * Cannot Melee * Doesn't use pagers? * Attacks both police and players (doesn't attack it's own kind) Warehouse Guards: * Appears on Shadow Raid * Used to carry a MP5K. Now carries G17 * Convertible but generally hard to do so * Cannot Melee * Uses pagers Bank Guards: * Appears on Brick Bank * Carries a G17 * Convertible * Cannot Melee * Uses pagers * Outfit is very identical to Police Officers Military Guards: * Appears on Authority * Carries a M4A1 * Convertible but VERY hard to do so. * Cannot Melee * Use pagers * Has 200 health Mall guards: * Appears on Black Friday * Carries a G17 * Convertible * Cannot Melee * Use pagers Police The Police '''are the guys to come in response to crime once the alarm is tripped. They usually arrive 20 seconds after the alarm but if you get the "Delayed Response" asset, they will arrive 60 seconds after the alarm. There are many variations of police. '''Police Officers: Police officers '''are the first ones to arrive on the scene once the alarm has been tripped, along with the FBI / SWAT Shield Units. There are 2 variants of police officers. '''Pistol: * Carries a G17 * Convertible * Can Melee * Appears on Normal+ Shotgun: * Carriers a Remington 870 * Convertible * Can Melee * Appears on Normal+ FBI Team: The FBI Team '''are the units that usually come after the police officers, same with the SWAT Team. But they came after the police assault starts. Only the shield variants arrive before the assault for both teams. There are 3 variants of the FBI Team. '''Assault: * Carries a MP7 * Convertible but can be hard at times * Can Melee * Appears on Normal+ (not as often in Nightmare) Shield: * Carries a P250 and a shield that block all bullets (can be penetrated if you have the "Shock of Awe" skill basic in the Enforcer tree * Not convertible * Can Melee * Usually arrive at the same time as the police officers. Same with the SWAT variant. * Appears on Normal+ Sniper: * Carries an M110 * Not convertible * Can Melee * Usually spawn in unreachable places for the player but sometimes you can have a close encounter with snipers * Has a red laser so the heister can see the location of the sniper * Announced by the narrator when they spawn in. * Appears on Normal+ * Bullets penetrates armor unless you have the "Tough Skin" skill basic in the Enforcer tree Technicians: ''' '''Technicians '''are units that spawn when a team started collecting loot and will prioritize stealing bags if he has no one to attack. * Carries a Remington 870 * Not convertible * Can Melee * They start spawning when a heister collects any loot (including loose items) * They prioritize stealing bags if no one is around * No armor but more health * Appears on Very Hard+ * Had a different look in Beta Notoriety '''Taser Operators: Taser Operators '''are a unit that usually spawns with a SWAT team or with other Taser Operators. These guys are known to be one of the most annoying dangerous enemy in this game because of it's ability to taser players until they are downed. * Carries a M16 and a taser. * If a heister is tased, there are unable to move (they can still jump, shoot or look around), their vision will blur, making it hard to see, their screen will shake, making it hard to shoot and the Taser Operator will jump and move around a lot, making it even harder to kill him. * Cannot Melee * They can also taze AI's and converted officers. * If you are tased for a certain amount of time without stopping will result in you being downed. * The taser can hide behind walls and other cops making it pretty much impossible to hit him. * Appears on Normal+ '''SWAT Team: The SWAT Team 'are the units there are more powerful then the FBI Team due to higher damage. Other then that, they are pretty much the same as the FBI Team. There are 3 variations of the SWAT Team '''Assault: ' * Carries a M16 * Convertible * Can Melee * Appears on Normal+ '''Shield: * Carries a G17 and a shield that blocks all bullets (can be penetrated if you have the "Shock of Awe" skill basic in the Enforcer tree. * Not convertible * Can Melee * Appears on Normal+ * Appears at the same time as the police officers. Same with the FBI Shield variant Sniper: * Carriers an M110 * Not convertible * Can Melee * Appears on Normal+ * Usually spawns in unreachable places for the player but sometimes you can have a close encounter with the sniper * Has a red laser so the heister can easily see the sniper's location * Announced by narrator when they spawn in * Bullets penetrates armor unless you have the "Tough Skin" skill basic in the Enforcer tree. * Appears on Normal+ BrickTech Security Contracters: BrickTech Security Contracters 'also known as '"Heavy SWAT" '''is one of the first enemies you will see when a police assault starts. These units are powerful, and have decent health. They are very common to see in higher difficulties, especially on Nightmare. * Carries a M4A1 * Convertible but hard to do so. You need to damage it a little bit or spam F to intimidate it easier. * Can Melee * Appears on Very Hard+ '''Hostage Rescue Team The Hostage Rescue Team '''or the '''H.R.T are units that spawn after police assaults. Their job is to free any hostages on site and making it harder for you to trade hostage and use the hostage for anything else. If no hostages are on site, then the H.R.T won't spawn. * Carries a MP5K * Convertible but can be rescued by it's own kind. * Can melee? * Throw the flashbang very often. * Their goal is to free hostages from the site. * Announced by the narrator when they spawn in. * Appear on Normal+ Cloakers: Cloakers '''are very dangerous units. They are known to be very annoying because they can camp in sneaky spots and then knock you down by surprise. They can do this regardless of health, armor, or skills. They only do this attack if you get into it's range while it's laying down. If it is damaged before it get's to do it's attack, it will attack like a normal cop. * Carries a MP7 and a baton which it never uses. * Not convertible * Can melee (with it's special attack. Unknown if it can melee like other cops) * Appears on Hard+ * Has specific spawnpoints for each map * It will camp and lay down until some gets near it. Once it attacks it will run very fast towards you and makes a "Wululululululul" sound. If it's hits, you WILL be downed * Can be stopped if you kill it while it's doing it's charge attack or you find a barrier between you and the cloaker. * When it spawns, it usually stands still for a while, not attacking anything. After a while, it will start to camp. * If you dodge it's charge attack just before it's hits you, you can see it trys to kick with while spinning in a full 360 degrees * Has a green glow when it does it's attack * Wears night vision googles * If you damage it while it's laying down, it will attack like a normal cop (using it's gun) * If it does down you, it will shaking it's head and beating you down with it's left hand. It won't attack anyone elsein this stage and it can't be killed by melee in this stage. '''Zombie Patients: Zombie Patients '''are basically cloakers with an outfit a patient, but it's stats has a few tweaks. * Carries an MP7 and a baton which it never uses * Does it's special attack like the cloaker * A cloaker reskin * Runs faster then a cloaker * When it attacks, it doesn't make a green glow and it makes a "OOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFF" sound instead of "Wulululululululul" * Appears on Blood Money * Appears on Normal+? * Not convertible * Can melee (special attack, unknown if can melee like a normal cop) '''Military Soldiers: Military Soldiers '''are powerful units that only spawn in Authority during police assaults, increasing difficulty. * Carries a M4A1, P250, or MP5K * Not convertible * Can melee * Appears on Authority, during assaults * Appears on Normal+ '''Dozers: Dozers '''are the most powerful units the police force can spawn. They do very high damage, along with having very high health and can run very fast. So Dozers are no joke when it's come to attacking. They can charge to Point A to Point B very fast, when they are not charging however, they are actually pretty slow. There are 3 variants of Dozers. '''Bulldozer: * Carries a Remington 870 * Not convertible * Can Melee * Wears a brown suit with a mask that has painted "*" on it * Can charge to a location very fast * Appears on Hard+ Killdozer: * Carries a Remington 870 * Not convertible * Can Melee * Wears a black suit with a mask that has painted "*" on it * Can charge to a location very fast * Appears on Hard+ Skulldozer: * Carriers a RPK or USAS 12 * Not convertible * Can Melee * Wears a camo suit with a mask that has painted skull on it * Can charge to a location very fast * Appears on Very Hard+ * Shorter then the rest of the dozers. * Possibly the highest health unit in the game, but can be compatible with The Masked Officer. Needs to be confirmed The Masked Officer: The Masked Officer '''is a unit that can be found in Haunted Forest, guarding a cauldron that brewing. It has very high but can be converted. It is often considered as a guard but since it's wearing a SWAT outfit, it is a police unit. * Carriers a G17 * Convertible but you need to damage it somewhat. * Cannot Melee * Appears on Normal+ * Probably the highest health unit in the game, but can be compatible with the Skull Dozer. Needs to be confirmed * Often seen as a guard but it is actually a police unit * Wears a mask * Doesn't turn into a ghost when killed * Appears on Haunted Forest '''Ghost Police: Ghost Police '''are units that spawn when a enemy health is depleted enough to where it's suppose to die but it instead turns into a ghost police. The ghost police will have the same properties as the police it was (minus transparency, and any armor you knocked off of it). This only happens in Haunted Forest and doesn't apply with civilians or The Masked Officer. This basically means all the enemies have double health. * Appears on Haunted Frost * Appears on Normal+ (unspecifically) * Carries a gun that depends on it's respective officer * Can or cannot melee depending on it's respective officer * Armor and health all depend on it's respective officer '''The Captain and his man. The Captains and his man '''are units that spawn in a group of 9, 1 captain, 8 officers. They all carry shield that blocks all shield. When the Captain spawn in, law enforcement will saw. If you kill the Captain when he spawns in, the police assault will end. '''The Captain: * Carries a ? and a shield that blocks all bullets * Not convertible * Can melee? * Appears on Normal+ * Law enforcements will say he's here when he spawns * Killing him will end the assault * Only appeared in Beta Notoriety and is removed as of revamp Captain's men. * Carries a ? and a shield that blocks all bullets. * Not convertible * Can Melee? * Apeears on Normal+ * Spawns with the captain and follows him everywhere they go Battle Medic: Battle Medics '''are units that often spawn with SWAT times. They can heal other units or even it's self back to full health. * Carries a M16 or a Remington 870 * Not convertible * Can Melee * Appears on Hard+ * Can heal other units and it's self * Shows green plus signs when it's healing '''Trivia * Despite an M110 being an semi-automatic gun, snipers fire it very slowly Gallery Images would be helpful